Peaceful Sleep
by Kajune
Summary: After many failing attempts to put himself asleep, Gaara finds himself sharing a bed with Naruto; someone he didn't expect to be Gay. NaruGaara


**Title** : Peaceful Sleep

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : After many failing attempts to put himself asleep, Gaara finds himself sharing a bed with Naruto; someone he didn't expect to be Gay. NaruGaara

The sky is dark, and time is passing by so slowly. If only he didn't spend most of today meditating he would been able to fall asleep due to exhausted. Three hours have passed by and he has yet to begin his journey to the land of dreams. To say that he enjoys sleeping would be wrong; he strongly prefers staying awake. However, knowing how important sleep is has pushed Gaara in making more attempts in falling asleep before he drives himself insane.

While he continues to move around in his futon, the sound of a loud yawn catches his attention and much to his surprise, he sees the shadow of Naruto through the closed curtains of his small rented room. The teenager shouldn't be up so late at night, especially while holding a lamp that could easily attract anyone's attention.

To think that it wasn't the pure-hearted boy walking passed his room wasn't easy for him, even so, he removes the sheets from his body and gets up to his feet before walking towards the door. It wasn't very convenient for anyone to just suddenly move in and live in a small apartment together, but the place does provide good services with low costs. Gaara's room was facing the back of Sakura's room, while on his right side is Neji's room. Naruto's room is the one behind Lee's room, which is on the right of Neji's.

In order to reach the possibly sleep-walking shinobi, Gaara had to walk around the rarely occupied room of Sasuke, and if he didn't encounter Naruto after the turn, then he would have to keep walking down the hallway until he was met with another turn.

Dressed with only a short-sleeved shirt and fairly loose trousers, a disturbed Gaara quietly makes his way round Sasuke's room, just in time to spot Naruto yawning again. He is wearing blue pajamas with purple stripes, which do look more appropriate than Gaara's outfit. His pale green shirt actually has a lion's face on it.

"Gaara!" The surprised blonde yells, hopefully not loud enough to wake either Shikamaru or Kankurou, who's rooms are just a turn away. The unexpected reaction made Gaara feel a bit nervous, because not once has he appeared to anyone dressed so...inappropriately. "What are you doing up so late!" The volume of his voice doesn't head south, making the sand-wielder a bit worried that he might really wake someone up.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Arms crossed and eyes in a deep glare, Gaara pushes his worries aside and acts tough, only to be slightly disturbed by the sound of Naruto's tummy rumbling. "I'm hungry." The blonde answered as he placed a hand on his stomach. There was no need for him to say that, but there was no reason to correct Naruto's actions every three seconds.

"I see." Gaara replies, while trying his best to detect any sign of movements near by. He seriously doesn't want to get caught dressed up like this. "By the way, what's with the lion?" However, being caught by Naruto was just as bad as being caught by a crowd of civilians. He was just so childish that he could easily embarrass someone. "Don't ask."

"But I really want to know." A soft chuckle was heard.

"I'm not telling you."

Naruto grins, unknowingly sending shivers up the other's spine. If there's one thing Gaara's sure of, it's that he could easily be humiliated at this very moment. "If you don't tell, then I'll let everyone know that this is what you look like in bed." A noticeable blush creeps onto Gaara's cheeks, but that wasn't going to make him walk away like a little kitten. Still, he did want to avoid that obviously happy grin on Naruto's face. It was both annoying and worth worrying about.

"What can I do to make you not say anything?"

Gaara never knew how much he would regret asking that question. He must of said it out of worry for his own dignity, but by the time Naruto smirked, he should of just run off instead of waiting for him to say...

"I'll show you."

_It hurts._

_It hurts!_

The feeling the other was giving made him feel like he was being tortured, but some part of his mind was saying that it was worse than that. Now that he's doing what Naruto wanted in exchange for keeping something a secret, Gaara can't really remember how did he end up on Naruto's bed while being naked and underneath him. One could say that he used some sort of trick to get him here in an instant, but others would definitely argue that it was this strange sensation making Gaara's mind all messed up.

He once told himself that if he wasn't going to get any sleep, he was going to become insane, and this is the best time to do so. Not caring who might be listening, or how out-of-character he might seem, Gaara cries Naruto's name out loud while the other continues to pound him, harder and harder. It is obvious that this is his first time, also Gaara's first time, which only makes the entire process scary.

Pain continues to shoot up his back and make his body shiver, but soon after, such agony is joined by a sensational feeling that makes him cry for more.

In the end, Gaara finds himself in the arms of a naked Naruto, who's finally asleep. A few seconds later, Gaara also finds himself drifting into that world, of dreams. He really hopes that this is a dream, and so does Shikamaru and Sakura, who were both woken by the noise Naruto made half an hour ago. Neither like what they've just heard, enough to not want to talk about it to anyone but each other.

As long as they don't start fighting, then there shouldn't be a thing for anyone to worry about.

**Owari**


End file.
